This was Never a Love Story
by XxEclare3xX
Summary: "What did I tell you? This is not a love story! Unless… you want it to be?" Hey! I'm going to start writing Hunger Games stories but won't give up on Degrassi.


**Hello, Hello my dear readers! I miss writing but Orchestra was crazy for the past weeks! Only a nerd would say that . Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Clare's POV**

"Hey!" I heard a soothing voice call out. I turned while my short curls loosen jumping around. I gave a sweet smile. He opened his arms for a welcoming hug. As I was about to open my own arms a beautiful girl slightly touched my shoulder and gave one of the most gorgeous smiles that make me look ugly compared to the parted lip. She hugged the green eyed man and I just watched shocked. Elijah Goldsworthy. The most perfect creation god can ever make. Sadly, we're only friends, very close friends. He didn't tell me he had a girlfriend.

No this is not the movies. If it was, she would be a mean bitch who always gets what she wants. But she's not. Holly J Sinclair. She is actually one of the sweetest girls I ever met. But somehow I'm always jealous. Now I know why. I slowly backed up with teary eyes. Hesitantly shaking my head left and right looking down. My expression was hurt, it was so obvious. I ran out of the school crying.

I sighed Longley and got out a piece of paper. If I'm going to betray a friend, I'm not going to do it in front of him. My hand was shaking and I will not turn back. I thought twice and I looked at the inside of Degrassi. They were flirting, like always and I sniffed and look at my paper. No way am I going to be a coward once again in my life.

After 2 hours of tears and regrets I finished the letter. I rode my bike to Eli's. I'm going to hang out with him one more time before he completely hates me. I slowly put the letter in his mailbox than knocked on his door. I saw his smirk and I knew it was him. "Can't get enough of me Edwards?" He says pouring with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and smiled playfully. "As If" I stuck my tongue out. After about 5 hours I left. I looked at the outside of his house and blew a kiss for the last time. "I always knew this wasn't a love story" I say to myself.

**Eli POV**

I went outside and checked my mailbox. There was a bunch of letters. Bills, coupons, bills, bills, Clare, coupons. I stopped myself and go'd back to Clare's letter. I went inside the house and placed the rest of the mail on the dining table. I ran upstairs. Clare only sends mail to me when she either is going to do something really serious or just express her emotion.

_Dear Eli,_

_You already know this is something serious, because you know me too well thinking I would just say "Hi" but I'm far from it. Answer this question for me will you? Would you catch a butterfly if its wings were broken? Would you keep a rusty toy even if it's far from perfection? All these question are unreasonable, I know, but it helps me answer a personal question of my own. You're probably wondering what my personal is. Well here I am, pouring my heart out and you catching the liquid and listening to it drizzle._

I stopped for a moment. Not one joke yet. Even on one of her most serious letters, she always has a joke on the first paragraph at least. I sighed knowing something is wrong. I went back to the letter.

_Once Upon a Horrible Time, there was a girl. A girl with short curly auburn hair and blue eyes. She was in English Class paying attention to the teacher until a pale boy came in. The boy was the most handsome guy I've have ever seen. I got lost in his green eyes. He hasn't notice, and never did until now._

I smirked. That's all? She just thinks I'm handsome. Of course I am. Not trying to sound conceited, but I notice that myself. I was about to put down the letter until I saw a _WAIT!_ I got curious and went back to reading.

_Don't flatter yourself honey, we're not done. You see every tear stain on this paper? It holds every regret I had not told you this before, Elijah Goldsworthy, I Clare Edwards Love you._

"WHAT!" I screamed out. How come I never knew! I have to see to her tomorrow! We need to talk about this! I shake my head and continued.

_Would you like to continue the story Elijah? Alright, I will. Clare Edwards stared at Eli dreamily, she was in like with him. Until one day, on our 3 year friendship anniversary she knew, she wasn't in like with Eli, She was in love with him! One day she was about too tell him, until a red hair beauty came, and literally took my words from me. Clare was heart broken, didn't know what to do. _

_Clare put it aside didn't thought she would date the green eyed boy. Until one day, Eli called out one word that made her heart melt. Clare turned around and saw his loving arms wide open. As I was about to open my own arms, the red hair beauty beat me to it. That's when she knew, she couldn't handle it._

_Clare screamed, Clare cried, Clare even hurt herself, but no one notice, not even Clare herself! Clare decided to do something she can't take back. Clare spent time with Eli before she proceeded with her decision. No one knew what happened to Clare afterward, until the Epilogue._

_I'm guessing you want to know the Epilogue right? Clare sent a letter to the one and only Eli. When Eli saw it, he was curious and decided to go to Clare's. When he opened the door, he widens his eyes. Well, you just have to imagine the rest what happened to Clare. Unless…. You follow the story_

_Hope you Liked it, by the way, it's based on a true story_

_XoXoXoXo_

_Clare Edwards _

_BTW next time you see me, touch me for the last time and observe carefully, did you feel Sparks? Write me when you do okay?_

I stopped and grabbed my jacket quickly. I literally RAN to Clare's. I never thought about Clare in a romantic way. Maybe if I concentrate, I really do love her back. I quickly opened her front door and Helen had a questioned look. I ran upstairs and open her door. I widen my eyes

Clare….. The Saint Clare….. Commit suicide. She was lying on the floor, blood dripping out of her beautiful lips. Wait! Did I say beautiful? "!" I screamed out crying. She ran upstairs and instantly started sobbing. "M-My Baby Girl!" She ran and started holding the on to the once so innocent corpse. I gulped and saw a piece of paper on the wall with a little blood on it.

_How does it feel when your heart shatters? I see you followed the story, well my beloved, I always knew this was a love story. Don't forget to touch my corpse okay?_

I woke up this morning. My eyes were heavy from tears and I looked like a close one died. Well, it's true. I quickly changed to my school uniform and just walked to school. While I was walking the hall, my eyes were closed and my side body was leaning against the hard wall. I stopped when I heard my name. No one was calling me; they were talking behind my back.

"Eli won't take my virginity! I wanted to have my first time with the hottest guy in school than break his sexy little heart so I can start MY reputation!" A familiar mid-class voice said. It was Holly J's voice! That girl was using me for sex so she can start a reputation!

I smirked for the first time today and walked past them saying "Holly, Sorry but I'm kicking you small little ass know one will ever put their dick between out of my life" Her jaw dropped and I just shrugged. Tonight is Clare's funeral, so I'm doing her a favor. Shit, thinking of Clare is making me teary! I ran to the bathroom.

I looked at Clare's beautiful corpse and a tear fell on her hand. I remembered she said to touch her corpse and observe carefully. I looked down and placed a swirly white rose gently on her dainty hand.

I gulped and softly touched her hand. I observed and stayed silent and waited for a twist in my stomach. Nothing happened and when I was about to let go I felt something weird, like what I never felt before. I…I felt Love! The feeling grew stronger and couldn't help it! I kissed her silently and this time, my heart exploded. But it dropped knowing I couldn't date a corpse. I had a chance and blew it. When I backed away they took her and buried Clare.

I sat in my room and thought hard. Than I got it! I took a knife and slit my throat for a quick death. I woke up with white surrounding me. When I turned around I saw Clare with a smirk on her face. _"What did I tell you? This is not a love story! Unless… you want it to be?" _She said. I just grabbed her and pressed my lips against hers. Clare Edwards was wrong. This is a love story, not a classic, but still a love story.


End file.
